


Sorting

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Flight from Death-verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied pedophilia, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes good on his decision to watch Tom's sorting.</p><p>September 1, 1938</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are just warnings. There's a kiss towards the end.
> 
> Yes, Harry still have a set of morals.
> 
> Thanks to mucik24 for suggesting Harry messing with Dumbledore!

He had decided to make good on his decision to see Tom’s sorting as soon as possible, which meant that he was pleasantly fucked out when he arrived outside the Gaunt shack in 1938. Harry apparated to Hogsmeade before Morfin could come rushing out, or jumping down from a tree, or whatever he usually did. It was probably in best interest for everyone if he only met Morfin Gaunt once.

“I feel amazing.” Harry sighed as he started to walk from the Haunted Shack towards Hogwarts.

**DID YOU HAVE A THREEWAY OR A FOURWAY?**

“Oh, kinky.” Harry giggled. “I didn’t know you were interested, Death. For your information, it was a lovely threeway. Apparently it takes a while for a Horcrux to gain a body, who knew?”

**YOUR LOVER, I WOULD ASSUME**

“Well, _of course_ Voldemort knew. Probably the only bloody reason that he agreed to it, because he got two of me without having to share with himself. I’ll get him next time.” Harry promised.

**IT WAS INTERESTING TO MEET THE FUTURE DEATH**

“Oh! I never thought about that. So there can be two Deaths at the same time?” Harry asked. “We should experiment with that!”

**NO, WE SHOULD NOT**

“Party killer.” Harry mumbled. He ignored Death for the rest of the walk, until they were in front of Hogwarts’ gates. Harry tilted his head to the side as he inspected the wards. Would he be able to pass? Well, it was worth a try. He held his hand flat against the wards and pushed slightly. It went through without a hitch.

“Great!” he exclaimed, and started to climb over the gate. Death sighed exasperatedly in the background.

 **YOU WILL BE SEEN BY THE STUDENTS** , Death warned.

Harry responded by putting a disillusionment charm over himself. It didn’t take long before he was over the gate anyway. How they expect it to be enough to keep someone out was beyond him. Of course, there was the wards, but the gate was there for some reason. Maybe it was just for the aesthetic? Maybe he could ask the founders…

“Hey, am I able to travel back in time and meet Hogwarts’ founders?”

**THE HALLOWS DID NOT EXIST BEFORE THE YEAR OF 1236**

“I’m so pissed right now that you’re limited to travelling to your hallows.” Harry grumbled. “I missed out on Merlin too, I can’t believe it.”

Death didn’t answer. Harry continued to grumble under his breath all the way up to Hogwarts. When he reached the castle he grew quiet. If he looked towards the lake he could see the boats with the first years, meaning that if he waited he would be able to catch a glance of Tom.

By the time the first years actually could be seen, Harry was almost shaking in excitement. He absolutely adored seeing Tom as a child. He started looking through his bag in search for his camera, but couldn’t find it. Instead he found a note written in Voldemort’s spidery script.

 _Harry,  
_ _No._

 _Love,  
_ _Lord Voldemort_

“...no what?” Harry mumbled. He would have to confront Voldemort after he had seen the sorting, and he would have to bother enough to make sure that it made sense in Voldemort’s timeline. Fucking annoying. He couldn’t even conjure a camera because the risk that it disappeared before he remembered to develop the photographs were too big.

**I THINK I APPROVE OF YOUR LOVER**

“It’s rude to read over someone’s shoulder.” Harry muttered. “And I don’t care if you approve of him or not.”

**YOU DO. NOW BE QUIET OR YOU’LL GET CAUGHT**

“Bloody all-knowing skeleton… finding way too much amusement in my life… I should spend five years in a jungle in New Zealand, see how you like that…” Harry grumbled. He stopped talking when the students reached hearing distance. It didn’t take him long to spot Tom, since the boy was quite tall, being almost a year older than most of his future classmates. Harry started waving before he remembered the disillusionment spell that he was under. With a pout, he stopped, and settled for staring at Tom. Tom must have felt it, because their eyes met the next moment. Harry’s smile grew, even if Tom soon looked away.

The doors opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. Harry slipped past him, and inside the castle. He would be able to bother Dumbledore later, during the sorting. Before then, he really should make his way into the Great Hall so that he could secure a nice spot.

...would there be teachers inside of the Great Hall already? Would he be able to slip inside or would he have to wait until the first students came? Harry bit his lip slightly as he pondered over the question. Would the teachers notice if the door opened? Maybe they would assume that it was Peeves. Yes, they probably would. With a decisive nod, Harry opened the door to slip inside the Great Hall. As he turned to close the door behind him, he saw Dumbledore staring at him. Harry waved cheekily before closing the door. It wouldn’t surprise him if Dumbledore had seen through his disillusionment charm.

Harry took a deep breath before he turned around and looked out over the Great Hall. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia and the pure feeling of being home. Perhaps he should look into working as a professor for a year or two… It would successfully drive both Tom and Dumbledore crazy. It actually sounded as a great idea… He made a note to ask Voldemort for an opinion, so that he could completely ignore it as revenge for Voldemort stealing his camera. Happy with his decision, Harry ventured deeper into the hall. There were already some teachers sat by the Teacher’s table, which didn’t surprise him. He was lucky that they hadn’t noticed when he entered.

He would have to find a place to sit where he would have a nice view… Harry looked around as he walked, until his eyes went up towards the enchanted ceiling. That would definitely work… He paused to look through his bag. What was the odds that he just happened to be carrying a flying carpet or a broom? ...zero. Of course. Oh well, he could still fly up someway. Voldemort could fly without a tool after all, so why shouldn’t he be able to? Not that he knew how… but determination could surely help him far. Or you know, asking for help.

“Death?” he whispered. It wouldn’t do if the teachers heard him.

**HOW MAY I BE OF ASSISTANCE?**

“Can you levitate me? I want to watch the sorting ceremony without revealing that I’m here…”

**WITHOUT REVEALING THAT YOU ARE HERE TOO EARLY YOU MEAN**

“...same thing.”

**I WILL HELP YOU**

Harry almost gave himself away with a surprised shout when he suddenly left the ground. Death helped him levitate above the Slytherin table, close to the Teachers table but far enough for him to see the sorting properly. It was just in time too, as the doors to the Great Hall opened and students started to file in. Harry made himself as comfortable as he could be without anything physically holding him up. He shifted to a cross-legged position, trying to pretend that he was sitting on the floor. That his bag, the strap for once secured over his chest, broke the illusion by going down past his hips was just a minor annoyance. It was good enough at least.

While Harry was lost in thoughts, the first years had entered the hall and the sorting had started. He entertained himself with trying to find his schoolmates’ grandparents. There was a blond head at the Slytherin table underneath him which definitely had to belong to a Malfoy, and he was fairly sure that he recognised Walburga Black as well. He glanced around hoping to find his own grandparents, but it seemed like they had already graduated. Well, that shouldn’t be a surprise… Hadn’t Sirius once told him that his grandparents were already elderly when his father got born? If he could find Sirius’ mother and Malfoy’s grandfather, then it would make sense that his own grandparents had already graduated. Oh well, he could always swing around to visit them. Maybe he’d do so after 1960 sometime, so that he could meet his father as a child. That would be fun!

A familiar name being called by Dumbledore broke his thoughts. Harry looked down towards the sorting hat just in time to see Tom sit down on the stool. Harry clapped his hands together in excitement as he watched. Would his future-self’s visits to Tom change the outcome? Would he have made Tom a Hufflepuff? No, of course not. The thought was silly. Voldemort would surely have killed him if his visits made that a risk. The sorting did take long though. He had imagined that it would be a lot like Malfoy’s, the hat screaming Slytherin before it was fully on, but if it continued like this Tom would end up a Hatstall.

After what felt like an eternity, the hat finally opened it’s… well, mouth.  
“SLYTHERIN!”

Harry started applauding before he remembered to drop the disillusionment charm. By sheer luck he managed to drop it the exact moment that Tom looked towards the Slytherin table. The boy froze at the sight of him and let out a long groan. From there on, there was a chain-reaction of people noticing that Harry was floating above the table. The teachers all pointed their wands at him while Harry was simply smiling and clapping like an excited child.

“Congratulations, Tom!” he called out. Death dropped the levitation without warning, and Harry landed in a crouch on the Slytherin table. It was a good thing that he had quick reflexes after the war, or he could have made a complete fool out of himself. Harry gracefully rose up and walked on the table until he could jump down.

“Don’t-” Tom began, and then Harry swept him into a hug.

“You can get your revenge in… eh… fifty years? Or wait, forty… I saw you last in 1981… yeah, you can get your revenge in forty years.” Harry mumbled into Tom’s hair before he let go.

“Who are you?” Dumbledore asked, his pleasant voice contrasting with the wand that was pointed at Harry’s face. Harry frowned.

“It’s rude to not introduce yourself first.” he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He could see Tom barely refraining from facepalming.

“My apologies.” Dumbledore smiled. “I’m Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmaster. Now, who are you?”

Harry smiled widely, his teeth showing. For once, he looked as insane as he was. He held up his finger where the Gaunt ring with the Resurrection Stone rested nicely. Since he had stolen it when he first traveled to the past he hadn’t figured out somewhere to place it for easy travelling, hence he was wearing it.

“Oh, you know, only the Master of Death.”

“Harry.” Tom muttered from next to him. Harry glanced at him, his smile turning more pleasant. In front of them, Dumbledore had paled slightly but was otherwise keeping a pleasant mask.

“What do you want with Mr Riddle?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes never leaving the Resurrection Stone. Harry laughed.

“I only wanted to congratulate _my charge_ for getting sorted into his family house. Dearest Tom is the heir of Slytherin, didn’t you know?” he asked as if it was a common fact. There was gasps heard around the hall at the revelation. Tom’s eyes gained a sparkle as he realized what this could mean for him, and he suddenly seemed a lot happier with Harry’s presence.

“Well, have you looked at the time.” Harry started. “Students to sort, Dark Lords to tease… Gellert says hi by the way. He looked just peachy the last time I saw him, in 1932. Maybe I should pay him a visit, tell him that you said hi back… What do you think, Dumbledore?” he asked charmingly. Tom gave him a glare, probably correctly assuming who the Dark Lord he meant was.

“You're on Gellert’s side?” Dumbledore asked, finally snapping his eyes from the ring to look at Harry.

“Oh no, definitely not! He tried to kill me, or well, his men did. I’m not on anyone's side except for my own.” Harry answered with a laugh. “But as I said, I really ought to go! Death, to 1981 if you would please!”

He kissed Tom on the mouth before Death’s magic swept him away to the future. He had a certain Dark Lord to annoy, and a camera to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry will never get his fourway, haha.
> 
> I just love Voldemort's letter.  
> Like...  
> Harry: HARRY YES  
> Voldemort: HARRY NO  
> Harry: HARRY YES  
> Voldemort: ...  
> Death: Don't do it. (Harry yes)  
> Voldemort: No. Definitely no.
> 
> Because you just know that Death doesn't mind as much that he pretends that he does.
> 
> Okay, what do you guys want next?  
> The threeway, Harry messing with Grindelwald, Harry getting revenge on Voldemort for stealing his camera, interacting between this Harry and future!Harry or between this Harry and baby!Harry? Or something completely else?
> 
> ...also have you noticed that my drabbles gets longer every time I write a new one? Literally.


End file.
